The Switcheroo Solution/Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Switcheroo Solution. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with at Sugarcube Corner, Raphael and his freinds were hanging out together. Raphael Parker: Phew, now this is what I call a hangout. Samuel Greendale: I know, right? Arnold Rodriguez: Attention, Everyone. Because my sister and I have plenty of money, I've asked our butler to have some milkshakes for all of us to enjoy. With that cheered, Rachel couldn't believe how generous he was. Rachel Parker: You sure are lucky to have someone like him in your family, Angelina. Angelina Rodriguez: Yep, that's my older brother for ya, Rachel. Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: At last, I have just the plan to stop the rangers from getting in my way. Master Frown: What kind of new plan? Emperor Nogo: You two will see soon enough. Brock: Oh, I can't wait! So, Emperor Nogo created a new Shadow Demon called Shadow Swap. Emperor Nogo: I have a job for you, Shadow Swap. Shadow Swap: Yes, Master? Emperor Nogo: Use this amulet and swap bodies with the rangers, they'll be even more confuse to use them. Shadow Swap: You got it, Boss. Then, Ralph and his friends had to meet with Faragonda and the other mentors for an important matter. Rachel Parker: We came as soon as you called, Faragonda. Faragonda: Excellent, we must discuss about the new technology to level your Zord powers. Raphael Parker: For real? Jumpman: That's right. Lady Julie: When the time is right, you'll combine all of your Zords into your own Ultrazord. Patrick Simmons: Hmm, I think I heard about some rumors that the Legendary Power Rangers have been using their own Ulrazords a few times before. Avalon: Indeed, Patrick, and with that much power, you'll be more stronger once Emperor Nogo brings stronger demons. Raphael Parker: Aww yeah, now, that's music to my ears. Out in the city, there were Shadow Creepers attacking as the civilian ran for their lives. Shadow Swap: Go, Shadow Creepers! Find the rangers so we can crush them all! Raphael Parker: No need, we should probably drop in ourselves. Shadow Swap: Just in time, Rangers! Shadow Creepers, Attack! As the rangers fought off the Shadow Creepers, Shadow Swap was ready to use the amulet. Shadow Swap: Time to swap some bodies! Change now! With one turn of his amulet, he'd swap bodies with Angelina in Melody's body, Erica in Gianna's, Wanda in Rena's, Rena in Wanda's, Gianna in Erica's, and Melody in Angelina's. Rachel Parker: Oh no! Shadow Swap: Love to stay, but I've got other plans! Ciao! (disappeared) Raphael Parker: Hey, get back here! Arnold Rodriguez: Hold on, Raphael, we got bigger problems. Rachel Parker: Look what's happened to the girls! As they looked, they could see the girls feeling different. Angelina Rodriguez: (in Melody's body) Arnold! What's heppened to me!? Arnold Rodriguez: Don't worry, Angelina, we'll find out a way to swap you all back. Patrick Simmons: And how are we supposed to do about that? Melody Jetson: (in Angelina's body) I think it was that amulet Shadow Swap used. Raphael Parker: Oh boy, this could be a huge problem. Rachel Parker: It'll probably take a while for him to come back soon, we're gonna need help. Arnold Rodriguez: Well, we should probably head back. As they went through the Unikingdom, it was an emergency with the girls' bodies switched. Raphael Parker: As you can probably see, Faragonda, Shadow Swap must have used a strange looking amulet to make anybody switch with each others bodies. Faragonda: That explains why the girls' bodies was swapped, Shadow Swaps' amulet is a strong weapon. Rachel Parker: Is there anything we can do to fix this? Griffin: Perhaps Dr. Fox will give it a try. Soon, Dr. Fox tried her best to find any good enough observations. Arnold Rodriguez: Anything yet, Dr. Fox? Dr. Fox: Nothing yet, Arnold, I can't seem to make it out. Gianna Hoover: (in Erica's body) This isn't good. Rena Sheridan: (in Wanda's body) Now what'll we do? Raphael Parker: Don't worry, Rena, we will find a way to defeat Shadow Swap and we will get you all back into your normal bodies. Faragonda: I know you'll do your best, be careful out there. So, Rachel and the boys kept the girls together. While figuring out Dr. Fox's observation, the girls had to blend in each others bodies they're in. Thorax: Everything alright, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Well, I'm just really worried about the girls, because of Shadow Swap, it switched bodies with themselves, I feel awful about it. Thorax: I hope they're alright too. Rachel Parker: So do I, Thorax. So that way, Ralph and the boys had to figure out what caused them to swap. Rachel Parker: Any ideas how to stop Shadow Swap? Arnold Rodriguez: We're still working on one, Rachel. Lamar Wilson: Yeah, if it's really easy to defeat Shadow Swap, it shouldn't be a problem for us. Dr. Fox: This won't be a problem, you've all gotta destroy his amulet so that the girls' bodies will be restored. Sawyer Porter: Good call, Doc. Patrick Simmons: What're we waiting for? Let's get to work! Raphael Parker: Alright, I'm so pumped up for round 2. Meanwhile with Rachel and the girls, she was trying her very best to sort out the problem. Rachel Parker: Alright, Girls. If we're gonna stop Shadow Swapper, you'll have to blend in at switching weapons. Rena Sheridan: (in Wanda's body) Of course, Rachel, anything just to get us back to our normal bodies. Angelina Rodriguez: (in Melody's body) And all it'll take is to destroy the amulet. Rachel Parker: Exactly, let's do this. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5